Cars 3
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: Another famous car speeds into Radiator Springs, and surprises everyone there with her dreams. What will happen when she becomes both a rookie race-car, and trainee spy? And what will her father do when he finds out that his only daughter ran away to live out her dreams and not be a star singer? (post Cars 2, some character x OC, rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Cars 3

What will happen when another famous car comes to Radiator Springs?

Melody Amelia Song is a car with a devastating past and a life she wants to get away from more than anything. When this star runs (or drives) into a town that is the new home of the famous Lightning McQueen, she is finally able to follow her dream. What will happen to Melody when she becomes a racing rooky _and_ a trainee spy? Read on to find out.

_Note: I do not own any recognizable characters or quotes. All recognizable characters and quotes belong to John Lasseter, the creator and director of 'Cars' and 'Cars 2'. _

Chapter One

Another Famous Face

"'_You get a line I'll get a pole we'll go fishing in the crawfish hole. Five card poker on Saturday night, church on Sunday morning_. Thank-you everybody," said the pink and black car on stage. While driving off stage she heard her fans shouting, "Mel" that was her shortened, public name her real name was Melody Amelia Song.

"Melody, you where great, honey," said Melody's dad, Joseph Thomas Song. He was also Melody's agent and manager. "Oh, and-," he started to say, when his thirteen year old daughter cut him off.

"Wait, let me guess; we're leaving in the morning?" she said.

"Bingo," said Joseph.

'_It's now or never tonight_,' Melody thought to herself.

"I'm going to bed early, Melody," Joseph said driving off. "Yeah, daddy," she called back. After making sure her dad was sleeping, Melody made her move. '_Drive, don't look back, just drive_,' she thought.

You may be wondering what her plan is. Melody's plan was simple; get on Interstate 40, and never,_ ever_ look back. Basically, she was driving away from the life of a famous singer and, hopefully, away from her past.

So, under the cover of night, with only about an eighth of a tank of gas, Melody snuck out. Melody was hopeful that her exceptional memory would help her find the Interstate. Melody drove and drove, without working headlights or knowing she was really on the historic Route 66.

There she was driving past the Radiator Springs billboard where Sheriff was sleeping. He woke up to the sound of an engine and turned on his lights. "Not in my town you don't," he said to himself and took off after the speeding car.

"What, that's not the Interstate, whoa!" Melody said, meanwhile, Sheriff's siren was blaring and his lights were flashing. "Oh, maybe he can help me, ah, great," Melody said to herself. She had just run over some broken glass and it had given her a flat tire. To make things worse, Melody was out of gas. After managing to pull over, Melody came face to face with her pursuer.

"Girl, you're in a load of trouble," said Sheriff, panting. After hearing this, Melody closed her eyes and went to sleep. She had been driving since 9:30 that night, now it was 11:30.

That morning, at about 5:30, Melody opened her eyes, and as usual, her sight was very blurry. "What a dream," she said to herself, trying to clear her vision. "Ahh!" Melody screamed when she realized that last night hadn't been a dream.

"Well, I didn't know yous waked up this early," a rusty tow-truck said, startling Melody even more.

"Wait, what, who are you?" Melody asked still trying to clear her vision.

"My name's Mater. Ya know, like ta-mater, but without the ta," said the tow-truck.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mater," said Melody, whom was now thinking about putting on her glasses.

"Where am I," she asked Mater.

"Where are ya, well you're in Radiator Springs," answered Mater. Melody tried backing-up, but soon realized that she had a parking boot on.

'_Great, I'm in an impound lot, in a parking boot, in a small town, in the middle of nowhere_,' Melody thought to herself.

"Mater! What'd I tell you about talking to the accused?" Melody recognized that voice.

Mater replied quietly, "To not to," he said and the sheriff nodded. '_Great the town sheriff_,' Melody thought.

"Well, I didn't expect such a young kid to be up at this hour. What's your name?" questioned the sheriff.

Melody got nervous, '_On one tire, I can't lie to a law enforcement officer, on the other tire, he could very well recognize my name_,' Melody thought.

"Kid, I need an answer," the sheriff prompted.

"My full name?" Melody asked, her eyes becoming cold, as if she was hiding her emotions on stage.

"Yes," said Sheriff.

"Alright, my name's Melody…" Melody confessed hesitantly.

"Well, now we're a bit closer to getting you home, Melody. Everyone here calls me Sheriff," he said. Just then, Sheriff said something Melody never thought she would hear, "Mater, tow this young lady to traffic court," Sheriff ordered.

'_This day just keeps getting better_,' Melody thought sarcastically.

As she entered the court room, Melody was nervous, but didn't show it. She knew law, and without a lawyer, Melody would probably have to defend herself. And from reading so many books on crime and law, she knew how to just that.

"All rise, the honorable Thomas Hudson residing," Sheriff said and everyone complied. Melody couldn't believe her eyes, a 1951 Hudson Hornet.

"_Holy Hudson_" Melody mouthed to herself.

"Sheriff, I want to know who has disrupted the peace in my town," said the Hudson in a stern voice.

A lift rose with the Hudson on it, and Melody could now see, with relative clarity, the car whom was the judge in this town. When the judge saw the young car in front of him, he was surprised. He knew nothing about this car. '_Who is this kid?_' Thomas asked himself.

Within a few minutes, Sheriff was asking Melody some necessary questions to get more information. "Where are your parents?" he asked, and then waited for a response. After a moment of thinking of how to tell them Melody answered.

"My mother is dead, and my father made me a singer. It was alright for a while, but, now that I'm older, I don't want to be in the lime-light anymore. But my dad wouldn't let me stop, so I ran away." When Melody finished, all eyes were on her as if she were on stage.

"Alright, why are you in my town?" asked the judge.

Melody replied, "I was heading toward the Interstate and got lost," then she waited for a reply. Just then, the doors burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, your honor," said a voice. Melody looked in her rearview mirror and saw a racecar and rolled her eyes.

After the racecar found his spot, everyone got down to business. "Where's your lawyer?" asked Sheriff.

"I don't have a lawyer. I'm not even sixteen yet," Melody said with her eyes as cold as ice. She knew what would happen now, that old rule; if the defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him.

Sheriff rolled his eyes, sighed, and said, "If the defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him. Hey, anyone wanna be her lawyer?" All of the other cars just looked at each other and backed up, except for Mater.

"I'll do it, Sheriff," he said and drove to be next to Melody.

"So, what you're saying is that you no longer want to be famous. But your father had different plans, so you ran away so that you could live the life you want to. Your plan was to follow the Interstate, but, because you don't have working headlights, you got lost, sped into my town, ran out of gas, got a flat tire, and now, you are here in court, telling me all this," said the judge looking directly at Melody.

Melody looked around and then answered, "Yes sir," she said, her cold eyes staring into the judges eyes.

"Your honor, we have reached a verdict," said a light blue Porsche said. The Hudson nodded and the Porsche continued, "We find the defendant guilty on the charges of speeding and premature leaving of the household," she said. Melody knew what 'premature leaving of the household' meant. It meant that she could not, by law, live on her own until she was 18 years of age, this, she hadn't taken into account.

"Alright, I sentence you to live here in Radiator Springs until your father finds you, get headlights, and you must pay a $50 fine for speeding, case dismissed," the judge said.

After the trial was dismissed, Melody went up to the judge. "Excuse me, your honor," she said in a quiet voice, but it was enough to get the judge's attention.

"You can call me Tom, kid. Now, what do you want?" said Tom.

"I just wanted to give you this," Melody said pushing $50 toward the Hudson. Tom eyed the money them looked at Melody with a surprised expression on his face.

"But, how?" he asked, looking at the money, then at Melody.

"It sort of comes with being one of the world's most famous singers," Melody said, casting her cold gaze down.

"Alright, oh, Mater could you tow um," said Tom, whom had forgotten Melody's name.

"Melody," she supplied.

"Oh, yeah, could you tow Melody to Flo's then Luigi's?" Tom asked.

"Okie-dokie," Mater said, driving behind Melody whom gave a slight gasp as Mater's hook caught on her bumper.

The first stop was Flo's V8 Café, so that Melody could get some fuel. "What'll it be, honey?" said a white and light green show car. Melody tried to see what Flo had but couldn't see clearly.

"Are you alright, solder?" asked a green army Jeep. It was then when Melody noticed that she was squinting.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she lied and proceeded to fill-up. After filling-up, Melody asked how much the fuel cost and paid the show car she now knew was Flo.

"Have a nice day," Flo said, "You too," Melody called back, and carefully drove to the tire shop, Luigi's Casa Della Tires.

"Hello," Melody called.

"I will be-a right-a there," called a voice from the back, in an Italian accent. A moment later, a light yellow 1959 Fiat 500 drove out. "Hello, what would-a you like?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm in a tire shop, talking to a Fiat, what do you think?" Melody said, and apparently the Fiat got the joke, because he started to laugh, and in turn Melody laughed to. After recovering, Melody told Luigi, "Just get me the best set of black-walls you got," she said and Luigi shook his hood.

"No, no, no, you don't know what-a you want, Luigi know what-a you want," he said and drove over to a covered display and blue Isetta forklift. "_Black-wall _tires, they blend-a into the pavement. But these, white-wall tires, they say 'Look at me, here I am, love me'," he said, in a very… expressive, manner.

'_Oh great, white-walls, they're something new, and something I won't wear_' Melody thought.

"Well, it's defiantly tempting, but growing up where I come from, you don't wear white-walls, and that sticks with you," Melody said remembering her only friend. "

You will-a regret it," Luigi said, trying to get Melody to try white-walls.

"Well, alright, you're the expert," Melody said, giving in.

"Guido," Luigi said and pressed the button to raise the lift that Melody was on.

"Pit stop," Guido said with a stronger accent. In about ten seconds, Melody was all set and in front of the mirror.

"So, what do-a you think?" Luigi asked.

"I hate to say this, but, I love them," she said, and started laughing, in turn, Luigi laughed. After that, Melody paid for the tires and left. Looking around, Melody decided to go look at the view of the famous Willie's Butte. "Wow," Melody said to herself.

"It's beautiful, huh," asked a car from behind.

"Ahh!" is the only thing Melody said before she quickly drove away.

A few seconds later, Melody looked in her rearview mirror, the racecar was following her. "Maybe if I-," Melody said and accelerated into the turn of the Willie's Butte track, '_Alright, strait-away coming up, then turn right to go left_,' Melody thought.

"No, wait!" the racecar shouted, but Melody didn't pay any attention to him. She pulled off that turn as if she had been doing it her whole life. After the turn, Melody came to an expert stop in front of an impressed racecar.

"How, what, wow," he stuttered, making Melody laugh. '_Oh great, I'm wearing my glasses_,' Melody thought, and tried to drive off, but was stopped by the racecar.

"Wait, why are you trying to get away?" he asked. Melody took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and turned to face him. But instead of hearing a gasp, Melody didn't hear anything, silence. "I-," the racecar tried to say something, but he was cut off by Melody.

"I know, I know, what kind of big-shot singer needs glasses," she said, closing her eyes again.

"That's not what I was going to say. What I was saying was 'I had no clue you raced,'" the racecar said in an amazed tone.

"Well, I don't really. But, I used to with my friend," she said remembering the very few years when she was able to actually be a kid.

That night was the start of Karaoke Week in town, and everyone wanted to hear Melody sing. "Come on, there have to be some volunteers," said Sally. "No volunteers, huh? Well, you know what that means," she said, at that moment, a spot-light started scanning the group of cars, and stopped when it came to Melody. "Thank-you for volunteering, Melody," Sally said, Melody took a deep breath before driving onto the stage.

"What would you like to sing, honey," Flo asked, Melody thought for a moment.

"Could I get _Escape from the City_?" she said, and began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the Song

After Melody had finished singing, everyone decided to turn in for the night. "That was amazing," Melody heard from behind her and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey, Sally," she said, putting her glasses back on.

"There's one thing I have to ask," Sally said "Why did you take your glasses off on stage?" she asked and Melody got worried.

'_Why, why did she have to ask that, of all questions?_' Melody thought to herself, trying to think of something to say.

"I-I, uh," Melody said before turning around and driving away.

"Hey, wait, Melody," Sally called, but Melody didn't hear her, she just kept driving.

Sally followed Melody, and realized that she went to the practice track at Willie's Butte. Sally stopped to watch what Melody would do. She was surprised, once Melody was sure that she wasn't being followed, she came to a stop only an experienced racer could pull off.

'_I wonder if Lightning knows she can do that,_' she thought to herself, '_I'll ask him in the morning_' Sally thought and drove back to the Cozy Cone Motel. About five minutes later, Melody arrived to ask Sally for a cone key. "So, Sally, do you have any open cones?" She asked and waited for Sally to check the computer for reservations that were scheduled for that night.

"Yeah, I've got one open cone," Sally told her, and gave her a key that had the number seven on it. Melody drove to the cone, took her glasses off, and went to sleep for the night, not worrying about shows, rehearsals, writing any lyrics, nothing but getting a good night's sleep for the first time in years.

The next morning, Melody woke up to the sound of a bugle, Jimmy Hendrix, and two of the cars in town fighting at seven in the morning. "Ugh, come on, really? Wait… I'm not- no shows, no practice, my dad's probably looking for me, he'll find me soon enough. I can't worry about that now, for now, I can just relax, be a normal teen, for once," Melody said to herself as she stretched and put her glasses on. She drove out to the café, and saw everyone in town there, when she drove in, several of the others turned their attention to her, several gave her some kind of greeting, then went back to what they were doing.

Later that day, Melody was enjoying a casual drive around town, when something caught her eye. It was a jet, though, in any other situation, it wouldn't have bothered her, but this jet was flying low towards the town. "What in the heck?" she asked herself, almost nervously, and headed to what she hoped was a safe area. She watched as the jet safely landed near her, it was a bit close for comfort to Melody. "My gosh, really? Innocent car here," Melody stated to herself, shaken, and a bit annoyed. She watched as two cars drove down a ramp.

The first car was a very light blue, and looked like an Aston Martian from what Melody saw. She could tell that this car was older, from the way he drove, and looked around as he departed the jet. Then, she heard him speak. "Come along, Ms. Shiftwell," he stated, with a fair British accent, Melody could tell that this car was from the London area. From the variation of his accent, it gave this fact away to Melody, though most wouldn't recognize the difference between a London variation, and a Cardiff variation of the same accent.

The next car, the one melody presumed was the 'Ms. Shiftwell' the first car was addressing, followed him out. This car was a fairly deep shade of purple, and from what Melody could figure out, she was a Jaguar, much younger than the Aston Martian. "Right behind you, Finn," the Jaguar stated, it was near obvious to Melody that this car was more from the Cardiff area, but a slight variation to her accent told Melody that she had spent some time in Tokyo.

'_Finn, so that's his name, classy…_' Melody thought, looking on towards the two cars for a moment, then continuing on her way as if she hadn't been listening. Once a safe distance away, she started trying to figure out why two English cars would be here in the middle of nowhere. "Maybe they're just here for a sort of vacation, or, maybe to visit someone," she pondered to herself, though somehow it didn't seem likely. Just then, she heard Mater's excited voice call out.

"Holly, Finn!" she heard him shout, it was obvious that Mater knew these British cars, which slightly relaxed Melody. She drove to where the rest of the residents of the town were gathering, knowing that she would be the odd one out, not knowing these cars.

"Mater, it's so good to see you!" Holley exclaimed, driving over to Mater, smiling. Melody was glad to see that Mater had someone that cared for him, and that he cared for as well, if only she'd had someone like that through most of her life. '_Maybe things would be different…_' she would think to herself, but that was only ever a wonder, she knew no one could go back in time, she just had to live for the here and now.

Melody was so busy thinking, she almost didn't notice the light blue car, Finn, driving over and parking casually next to her. That was, until he spoke up.

"Hello," he said, simply. Though this simple greeting made the younger car jump a bit, it was obvious that she hadn't expected this. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you," Finn stated, his voice smooth, almost classy to Melody, whom simply nodded. Finn simply gave a slight smile, and looked around a bit, quietly sighing to himself.

"Mel, you idiot, always expect the unexpected, you know that…" Melody said to herself, angry and annoyed that she hadn't expected Finn to be right next to her. Melody also didn't realize that she was saying this out-loud to herself, just loud enough for Finn to hear her and lightly chuckle.

"You really should expect what others don't. It could come in handy from time to time," he stated, his accent sending slight shivers down Melody's chassis. He gave a slight smirk, only for a moment, then went back to enjoying the sun and blue sky over the town.

Melody took a deep breath, trying to relax, though in the back of her mind, she knew that her father was already up and looking for her. '_He'll find me…he did the last time…though, I could try disguising myself, he's never seen me without the pink and black,_' Melody pondered in her mind, hoping that a new paint-job would keep her father from knowing who she was and keep him from taking her back to a life of non-stop tours, loud crowds, and busy nights.

After a while, Melody saw Sheriff driving over, and instantly became a bit nervous. She watched as he drove over to Tom, who nodded his hood once in a while as he listened to Sheriff, then, after he had gotten the information, he drove over to Melody.

"It seems that Sheriff was able to contact your father. He said that he would be on his way to come and get you," Tom stated, a bit joyfully, knowing that Melody and her father would be reunited. Melody on the other hand, was nervous, she knew that her father would be furious when he found out she had run away. She knew that Tom had no idea about the rough relationship Melody had with her father, a once sweet and good relationship had done a complete one-eighty with the passing of Melody's mother.

Little did Melody know, that her father was only a short distance away, and more than anything, he was angry. Angry that Melody had run off, angry that she would give up what she had. Melody's father knew one thing, that his daughter was going to be punished, and that she wouldn't forget it.


End file.
